


Steamy

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv finds some old fashioned mechanics in a chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [ask](http://mrowlpig.tumblr.com/post/112234444397/parvill-au-where-strife-was-originially-from-the)

Parv searched through Strife’s storage room, rummaging through the different chests. He wasn’t looking for anything specific, just rare souvenirs that Strife might have picked up from a dungeon and put away because he thought they were useless, but that Parv might find cool. He noticed a medium sized metal plated chest in a corner, it was worn and seemed like no one had opened it in a long time. That clearly spelled exciting finds. It didn’t have a lock but it still took quite a lot of effort from Parv to open the rusty clasps holding the lid firmly shut.

The chest was filled with mainly technological things, not really what Parv was after. He picked the item on the top up, inspecting it closer. It was a pair of brass goggles, the matte metal and dirty strap revealed that it had been used often. Parv frowned and from his kneeling position he called for Strife, asking him to come to him.

“What’s the matter Parv?” Strife asked as he walked into the room, clearly annoyed to have been interrupted with his work.

“Are these yours?” Parv asked, holding the goggles up to him. Strife looked from the goggles to the chest and then back at Parv.

“Uh, that’s nothing, just leave it there. That chest is nothing important,” Strife said, trying to step forward and shut it again. Parv hindered him though, pulling more things out of the chest and inspecting them further.

“These all look very old? But they’re kinda high-tech. Like… What’s it called? Steampunk?” Parv said with a smirk, fidgeting with what appeared to be a robotic arm attachment, but with peculiar tubes attached to it instead of wires.

“I- Okay it’s mine, but just put it away Parv,” Strife insisted, throwing back the items in the chest. Parv raised his eyebrows at Strife.

“Why are you so sensitive Strife? You embarrassed about your steampunk stuff? Don’t want me to imagine you wearing those goggles and acting all Victorian?” Parv teased.

“No! It’s… It’s not embarrassing per se, but it’s bad technology, steam is so wasteful. Doesn’t at all come close to the efficiency of nuclear power,” Strife defended himself, crossing his arms across his chest.  

“No it’s totally the goggles,” Parv giggled and stood up, planting a kiss on Strife’s nose. “I bet you had one of those top hats as well, with the goggles on top.”

“Shut up,” Strife muttered, his face getting increasingly redder.

“It is. That’s why you wear these clothes as well huh? Need to have that old fashioned waistcoat vibe,” Parv said and Strife pouted. It was only an invite for Parv to kiss him again.

“We should dress up like that, you can teach me how to work those gears,” Parv murmured, making the other man turn his head away with burning cheeks. “Mm yeah so steamy.”

“It’s inefficient!” Strife exclaimed in an attempt to save his pride but Parv just laughed at his reaction. At least it would make for a good Halloween costume.


End file.
